Yachiru's First Time
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: A memoir of Kusajishi Yachiru and the time she first killed a Hollow- with her bare hands. . .it insulted her hair. Thank you to sakura rakuen for the idea!


This is the result of a bored school girl in her math class

This is the result of a bored school girl in her math class. Do you think Yachiru is OOC?

Enjoy!

-Emiko Ishida.

She was Kusajishi Yachiru, the fukutaicho of the 11th Division. No one dares to cross her; for she was Zaraki Kenpachi's "best-friend". Sounds funny, doesn't it? That comment would get you killed. She was rarely seen without, "Ken-chan", but now, she was alone in the woods at night. But such a highly "feared" girl would be able to defend herself, right? The girl ran as fast as she could, past the sakura trees in the night. The cold wind blew against her so her pink hair was no longer tucked behind her ears. She stopped running and inhaled and exhaled deeply for about ten seconds. It was almost morning. Her "caretaker", Zaraki-taichoou, was probably sleeping somewhere other than his bed, he always slept in a different and unusual place, but don't let him hear you say that.

Yachiru was lost in this cold and dark forest.

She looked up at the pale, pink sakura trees as they slowly fell to the wet grass slowly, it was nearly dawn and Yachiru had been lost all night. She picked the sakura out of hair even though the tiny flowers complimented rather nicely. After a minute of resting on the grass she got up again and sighed. She gripped the hilt of her zanpakutou; which she didn't know the name of. She let the weapon go and her hand fell to her side, touching the black, fabric of her Shinigami uniform.

That uniform gave her pride. It sounded odd coming from her- but it was true. If she didn't wear the 11th Division fukutaichou badge on her arm, and that Shinigami uniform- she was just a regular girl. . with pink hair. She felt pressured being the daughter of Zaraki Kenpachi, one of Seirietei's most powerful taichou. She didn't know her zanapkutou's name so she couldn't release it, and she couldn't preform kidou spells! She felt useless. She wanted to be feared because she could hurt you, not wound you with words. She shook her head in attempt to clear her mind of those thoughts like they were flies. She walked against the wind trying to find a clue that would lead her back home.

She refused to cry.

She looked up at the night sky and counted twenty-three sparkling stars in the black sky. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelled the air. She knew where she was; she was in Rukongai's 80th District. the grass, trees and any other type of fauna. Now maroon blood was still tinted on the dead trees. The calming smell of the cherry was now gone. Now she knew where she was but how exactly is she going to get home?

"Ha...ha...ha..." A masculine voice bellowed. Yachiru whipped around, in the tree was a skeleton like creature known as a Hollow.

"Konnichiwa." she happily greeted it. She put her left hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Oh,I'm so scared." The Hollow teased her. Yachiru growled and the Hollow just laughed.

"What kind of Shinigami has **stupid **_pink hair_?" The Hollow teased. Yachiru snapped, she screamed and unsheathed her zanpaktou. The Hollow jumped back on all four legs, which sent leaves flying everywhere. She attempted many blows on the Hollow but he dogged everyone by at least a inch. The Hollow brushed her off with his tentacle which sent the pink haired girl flying onto the ground. She moaned and proped herself up right, with her muddy hands. Wobbling, she took slow steps to the Hollow that made fun of her hair. She shrieked and jumped off the ground and landed on the Hollow's head. She wrapped her fingers around the Hollow's mask and pulled with all her might, ripping it in half.

The Hollow screamed and everything went black.

Yachirus woke up the next morning with sticky, dry blood on her face. She inhaled deeply and sat up, she felt stiff. She looked at some 4th Division "weaklings" running around and Zaraki-taichou yelling orders at the poor Shinigami.

"Yachiru?" her 'caretaker' asked as he saw her rub her eye. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Did you kill that Hollow?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded. "It made fun of my hair." she said.

-

**END.**


End file.
